Pokemon Redux: The Indigo League
by WishUponAStar1015
Summary: When Ash was eight he was saved by an unknown girl his age. They became best friends. When he was fourteen he left…but he didn't know she followed. With friends appearing and leaving, can their bond stay strong through it all? Ash/OC
1. Prologue

**Right. I will start out by saying that I will not update this in about a month or so because I'm going to finish up a few other stories. This story WILL be long so it will be broken up by seasons.**

**I am accepting OCs for this story. Please send me:**

**Name**  
><strong>Age<strong>  
><strong>Alliance<strong> - Good as in with Ash, Nurse Joy, or Officer Jenny or Bad as in with Team Rocket or any other bad guys real or made up  
><strong>Looks<strong>  
><strong>Personality<strong> - I might take a few creative liberties on this  
><strong>Pokemon<strong> - Since I'm going by seasons, depending on which pokemon they have I will put them in the correct season (for example, if someone has a Psyduck, a Ninetails, and a Totodile, I will put them in the season with the Totodile.)

**I am accepting OCs in three ways - send me a review with the information, send me a PM with the info, or send me an e-mail. You can get the e-mail from my profile and clicking the button on the top left hand screen or something like that.**

**If you guys are nice I'll update in a couple of days. XD The first chapter won't be that hard to write up, anyway.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pokémon Redux<strong>

**The Indigo League**

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>Pokémon.<p>

Pokémon are strange creatures that can do amazing things. They take the forms one can only dream of and care much for the ones who can capture them.

People who can capture Pokémon are called Pokémon Trainers. However, a person doesn't just have to be a trainer in order to have a Pokémon.

There are different ways of how people view those incredible creatures. Some call them monsters. Some call them magical creatures. Yet others call them tools. Others call them servants. Yet others call them friends, but the one word that comes above all others…

Pokémon are family.

This is the story of one boy who loved Pokémon above all else as well as a girl who had nobody else besides her one Pokémon to depend on.

The two of them had no idea that the other existed until one fateful day that involved a rather disgruntled Rattata.

Our story starts in a land called Kanto, just outside the town of Pallet. A young boy of eight was throwing stones in a lake near tall grass. Professor Oak, the resident Pokémon Professor, had warned the young boy not to travel in the tall grass for Pokémon inhabited the grassy areas, but all he wanted to do was see a Pokémon up close. Now, he wasn't so sure that was a good idea.

The boy's name was Ash. Ash Ketchum to be precise. He was young – a boy of eight years old. In just six years he would be able to start his very own Pokémon journey. At fourteen years kids were allowed to start their Pokémon adventures. Ash strived to be the very best and his dream was to become a Pokémon Master.

Ash was cute at eight years old. With black hair that went every which way and dark, mysterious eyes…his elders already knew that he was going to be a heartbreaker. The young boy was wearing a red tee shirt, white shorts, and white sneakers. Like stated before, he was throwing stones into a lake. He was unaware that something was stalking up behind him.

A young Rattata was startled by the loud splashing noise. A Rattata was a little purple mouse Pokémon standing at about a foot tall. If one looked in a Pokedex, it would say "_Cautious in the extreme, its hearty vitality lets it live in any kind of environment."_

The little purple mouse Pokémon poked its head out from the tall grass, eyes full of curiosity.

"Rat? Rattata!" it exclaimed, startling the young boy. Ash started, eyes widening in surprise as the rock he had been holding in his hand tumbled from his grasp. The rock flew across the clearing from the momentum and struck the small mouse Pokémon on the forehead. The Rattata growled in anger, causing little Ash to back away. He had no means of protecting himself from any danger.

As the small purple mouse Pokémon lunged at him, the boy screamed, running to a tree. The two of them circled the tree for a few minutes before the Pokémon let out another cry. This time a couple of more Rattata appeared. He screamed again, not knowing that his savior was only a couple of feet away.

A young girl of the age of eight was sitting on the other side of the small lake, back facing where Ash had been throwing stones. She had long pin straight flaming red hair tied back away from her face and stormy grey eyes. The girl was wearing a dirty black and hot pink dress and worn shoes. She had a cast on her left arm and a black fingerless glove on the other. The girl wore black half-rimmed glasses; she was almost blind without their super strength lenses. Everything blurred into one giant blurry mass.

By her side was a Pokémon. It was a puppy Pokémon and, as the Pokedex would say, "_A Pokémon with a loyal nature. It will remain motionless until it is given an order by its Trainer." _You guessed it. This particular Pokémon was a Growlithe.

Unlike other Growlithe Pokémon, who had reddish fur, black stripes, and tan fur along the stomach, head and face, and a tan tail, this Growlithe was what the Pokémon world called a 'Shiny Pokémon'. It meant that this particular Growlithe was rare and had abnormal coloring. The fur along its body was black as the dead of night. The stripes on his back and arms were crimson and, last but not least, everywhere there was tan fur on a normal Growlithe _this_ shiny Growlithe had slate grey fur. In all, it was a unique looking puppy.

"**How are you feeling today, My Lady?**" the Growlithe asked.

"I'm feeling fine…except for this cast, but that's to be expected." The young girl replied, being the only one able to understand him. Pokémon were unique in the fact that they can choose whether or not to form a certain bond with people in order for the person to understand the Pokémon. Their Trainers could understand them by default, already forming a bond with them when they caught them with their Pokeballs.

Truth be told…the little girl had a health condition that made it almost impossible to travel. She would get infrequent dizzy spells but frequent, and sudden, extreme chest pains. Although she took her medicine, her mother would go to extremes for her to stay in the house…but the girl was fine if her Growlithe was by her side. He could sense when she was about to have an attack. The Growlith held her medicine in a compartment box attacked to a collar around his neck. She easily made friends with the pokemon around her, but she supposed it was only fair for her to suffer in exchange.

The girl stood, feeling as if something bad was going to happen. The girl turned just as she heard the scream of someone in fear.

"Kouken! Let's go!" she exclaimed, not giving her special Growlithe any time to refuse.

"**At once, My Lady!**" he exclaimed, rising to his feet and following the young girl. Although he was concerned for the source of the scream, his mistress' attacks were sometimes caused by stress…running, for example.

Soon enough, the two of them skidded to a stop just in time to see Ash become cornered by the now large pack of Rattata. There were fifteen total. The girl wasted no time in commanding her Growlithe. Despite her young age she had trained her Pokémon since she was five; she learned how by watching her father train his Arcanine.

"Kouken, take them out with Blast Burn! Aim for the middle Rattata!" the girl exclaimed, catching the raven haired boy's attention. The shiny Growlithe nodded, opening his mouth and sending forth flames of immense power. The red headed girl pushed Ash down so that the debris of the fiery explosion that followed missed them. A few seconds passed before the two children looked up again.

Obviously Kouken was the victor as all of the Rattata were knocked out by the powerful fire attack. The black Growlithe stood proudly in the middle of a small scorched circle, looking down at all of the knocked out Rattata. As he made sure that he was the one declared victorious, the girl helped Ash to his feet. He looked to her, a blush on his face. He was embarrassed that he had to be saved from some Pokémon – by a girl of all things.

"Hi. I'm Ash Ketchum. Thanks for saving me." he said, extending his hand. The girl stared at him for a couple of seconds before lightly grasping his hand. She didn't know why, but she felt that a strong connection would soon be formed between the two of them.

"I'm Calyne. Calyne Fletcher. It's nice to meet you, Ash." The red headed girl said.

"**Aren't you going to introduce me, My Lady?**" the black Growlithe asked, coming to sit next to his mistress. Ash gasped, looking at the unique Pokémon.

"That's right. This is Kouken, my shiny Growlithe. His name means 'guardian'." Calyne explained to Ash. The boy had heard of shiny pokemon before, but he didn't think he would get the chance to see one in person. He was only eight for crying out loud.

The two of them smiled at each other and headed into town, not knowing exactly how close the two of them would become…


	2. Pokémon – I Choose You! Part One

**Well, I got two respnoses for OCs so I decided to go ahead and post the first actual chapter of this epic tale.**

**Thanks to:**

**Kiyomaro-kun - Yes, Ash is going to have the same Pokemon through each season.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Pokémon – I Choose You! Part One**

* * *

><p>The rustling of clothing was evident as a fourteen year old raven haired boy – a boy by the name of Ash Ketchum – threw his clothing around his room. He was looking for something – something that his best friend, Calyne Fletcher, had given to him on his thirteenth birthday.<p>

It meant everything to him. That present meant more to him than his beloved Indigo League based baseball cap.

The raven haired boy let out a yelp of surprise as a small shiny piece of metal fell from a pile of clothing. It was a pair of dog tags, delicate yet masculine. On one piece of metal were the words 'never give up' and on the other was a picture of a pokeball. He could still remember the best birthday he had ever had.

"_Ash!" the raven haired boy turned around, instantly worried for his friend's sake._

"_Whoa, Cal! You're not supposed to be running, remember?" he exclaimed as his friend ran to his side. She leaned over, huffing for a moment, before straightening up and smiling at him._

"_Relax, I'm fine. Kouken can sense my attacks and he has my medicine if anything should happen. Right, Kou?" she questioned to the shiny Growlithe. He barked in confirmation, nodding his head as he sat diligently by his Mistress' side. _

"_Well…still." He said, being the overprotective friend that he was. He led her over to a bench and had her sit down and the two of them, plus the unusual Growlithe, enjoyed the weather._

"_Oh!" Calyne gasped, suddenly remembering something, "That reminds me. Happy Birthday, Ash!" she smiled, digging something out of her pants pocket. She turned to him and handed him a roughly wrapped gift. _

"_You didn't have to get me anything…" the boy said with a blush. _

"_But I did!" the fiery haired girl protested, "It's your birthday! Besides, I never have enough money to get you things and so I saved for this the entire year." She said with a smile. "I hope you like it."_

_The raven haired boy's blush deepened as he opened the box. As the sparkling metal was revealed, he gasped, looking up at the now blushing red headed girl. Her stormy grey eyes were sparkling as she smiled at him._

"_So…do you like it?" she questioned as he took the dog tags out of the box. He grinned and enveloped her in a one armed hug. _

"_Of course I do. It's from you, isn't it?"_

He slipped the tags around his neck and tucked them underneath his shirt. He was leaving tomorrow, his fourteenth birthday, and Calyne…she was staying here. It left a hole in his chest where his heart would be, but there was no getting around it. Calyne's mother was a witch of a person. Because of her condition, she treated Calyne like less than dirt and her father was extremely overprotective. There was no way that she was able to escape their clutches.

It was why he had gotten her a present, with the help of his mother, and he was going to go give it to her today. They were meeting at their bench for the last time until he was going to return.

He grabbed the present and ran out of the house after calling out to his mother. His heart was pounding – would she be there?

A small smile made his lips twitch as he saw that she was there, her faithful Growlithe at her side. She was rubbing her chest with one hand and Kouken's fur with the other. He automatically sped up and ran to her out of instinct. It had scared the literal shit out of him the first time he had experienced one of her attacks. He needed to make sure she was ok.

"Cal!" he exclaimed, almost forgetting about his present as he approached her. He kneeled down in front of her and watched as she slowly stopped rubbing her chest.

"Hey, Ash." She smiled, ignoring the concerned look on her best friend's face.

"How bad was your attack?" he questioned, eyebrows creasing in concern.

"Not bad. Just a mild discomfort." She said with a wave of her hand. The boy looked down at the Growlithe and the puppy Pokémon nodded his head.

"Well…if you're sure…but I have a surprise for you." He said, getting up to sit beside his best friend on the couch.

"Really? What is it?" she questioned as he handed her the box. It wasn't wrapped, but the box was plain enough to keep her guessing. She rattled it a little bit causing Ash to laugh before she finally opened the box. She lifted out a small necklace, a choker, made of leather with a small rounded piece of metal in the center. A small Growlithe was etched on the metal.

"Ash…" she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"I…ah…wanted to give you something to remember me by…" he said, looking down. "I'm leaving tomorrow to get my first Pokémon from Professor Oak, remember."

"Oh…that's right. Tomorrow is your birthday – happy early birthday. I'm sorry I wasn't able to get you anything this year." She said, smiling sadly. "Don't worry about me, Ash. Just live out your dream."

"I will, but only if you promise never to forget me." he said, giving her a one armed hug. The two sat like that with Kouken by Calyne's feet until it became dark. Then, the fiery haired girl was forced to head home. Ash headed home as well and flipped on the television. A Pokémon battle was on. Someone's Gengar was battling someone's Nidorino.

"And Nidorino begins the battle with a Horn Attack!" the announcer exclaimed through the television. Ash couldn't sleep so he decided to watch the battle. "Oh, but Gengar bounces right back! And there it is – the Hypnosis power of Gengar!" the announcer cried again as the shadowy Pokémon used its Hypnosis technique on the Nidorino.

"This could be the end of Nidorino. Wait! The trainer recalls Nidorino! Which Pokémon will he use now?" the announcer gasped out as the burly trainer threw out a green pokeball. A bright light filled the arena as a snake-like Pokémon made of rocks formed. "Oh! It's Onyx! Now this giant Pokémon is on the attack!"

Onyx roared at the Gengar and used a tackle attack. Gengar, however, jumped aside.

"Oh, but Gengar jumps aside. Gengar is moving beautifully today…"

Ash turned from the television, spotting the green fingerless gloves his mother had gotten for his birthday. He put them on, pretending to be a super famous trainer…and that he had come back to impress Calyne.

"Yes. I am Ash." He said in a mature voice, looking around his room. Said room was covered in Pokémon memorabilia. His comforter is covered with pokeballs and there was a Snorlax stuffed animal plus a Voltorb figurine on his nightstand. A Poliwag pencil sharpener and, among other things, there was a Clefairy figurine. Last, but not least, there was a Zubat hanging figure. There were also normal things around his room: a calendar, a boom box, and several books.

Ash bent down to tie his shoes. They were white with a black streak on the side. There was a red circle above the streak and the shoes had white laces.

"I will journey to gain the wisdom of Pokémon training and I hereby declare to the Pokemon of the world…I will become a Pokémon Master!" he took the Voltorb figure and reared back his arm, getting ready to pretend to throw the ball like it was a Pokeball.

"Pokémon Master! That is what I'll…" he hit a pose, but the raven haired boy was interrupted by the voice of his mother, Delia Ketchum. She was a pretty woman with dark red-brown hair.

"Ash! Get to bed!"

Ash tripped in surprise, losing his grip on the Voltorb figurine. He flailed his arms, trying to catch the figure, but it was a lucky catch his mom made. She caught the figurine without any effort at all. The figure popped open, revealing itself to be a clock as a Pidgy popped out. The Voltorb clock said that it was eleven at night.

"It is eleven o'clock and you, young man, should be asleep!" her son was leaning over his Snorlax stuffed animal and was giving her a pouty face. Even at fourteen the boy could still pull it off.

"But tomorrow I begin my Pokémon journey. I can't sleep…plus I feel bad for leaving Calyne behind. I know she wanted to be the world's best Pokemon Medic, but her parents won't let her leave Pallet Town." The raven haired boy looked down in disappointment.

Ash's mom sighed, feeling bad for her son.

"Well, if you can't sleep, you should at least get ready for tomorrow." She walked to the television and turned the channel. "Here, watch this." The television turned to a channel where Professor Oak, the resident Pokémon Professor, was teaching about Pokémon.

"Good evening, Pallet." The grey haired Professor greeted, "Tomorrow's the big day for the newest class of Pokémon students. I'd like to introduce you to…" he put up a picture of a small green dinosaur pokemon, "Bulbasaur," then he switched it with a small red fire breathing pokemon, "Charmander," and finally he showed a picture of a small blue turtle, "and Squirtle. Each one is available for new trainees. Which one shall you choose?"

"Go to bed when this is done." Ash's mom demanded.

"Alright, I'm going." The raven haired boy sighed as his mother looked at him.

"And change into your pajamas, okay?" Delia questioned her son before glancing around the room one last time. After she did so she closed the door.

"I'm going…" Ash muttered as he changed into his night clothes. Mere minutes after Professor Oak's program was over, he was fast asleep in his bed. His pajamas consisted of a green and yellow shirt and some Comfortable pants. Ash slept on his back and his dream consisted of Pokémon.

"Raising…Bulbasaur…that'd be really simple…its perfect...for beginners…" he mumbled in his sleep. He dreamed about throwing a Bulbasaur from a pokeball.

"Then there's Squirtle…" and he dreamed about throwing a Squirtle.

"Choose it or lose it…"

And instead of dreaming about the third Pokemon, Charmander, his dreams consisted of a certain fiery haired girl…and her sad face when she remembered that he was leaving the next day.


	3. Pokemon  I Choose You! Part Two

**Here is chapter two! Please vote on my poll. I'd like to know who your favorite male Naruto character is!**

**Thanks to:**

**Kiyomaro-kun - thanks for the review! Oh, and he's 14 because the day he left was his 14th birthday.**

**Pratik Roy - Aww, how sweet. Thanks for your review and thanks for the compliments. Well, what I meant was that I wanted to finish some of the other stories before I really got into this one. Like shorter time between updates and perhaps more original characters (I have a few already lol). Stuff like that. Hope you like the update!**

**MCRDanime - Thanks for the review and I hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**Pokémon – I Choose You! Part Two**

* * *

><p>What Ash didn't expect was that in her home Calyne was planning her escape. It was true that she didn't expect Ash to get her a gift, but there was no way she was letting her best friend go on an adventure without her. She was running away tonight!<p>

She rummaged through her mother's cabinet and pulled out six sealed bottles of her medicine – it was the liquid version that lasted for quite a long time. Although she was being as quiet as she could, so that her mother and father wouldn't wake, the fiery haired girl somehow managed to wake her older sister. Lyra was two years older than Calyne and had already started on her grand adventure around the world. She was back for a visit.

"Calyne? What are you doing up?" Lyra questioned, brushing her long brown hair away from her face. She was slightly taller than her little sister and had startling blue eyes. Lyra's Pikachu was curled in her tan arms.

Calyne shushed her elder sister, dragging her back to Lyra's room. In the corner sat an incubator with a Pokémon egg. She couldn't see much detail because of the incubator. A Jolteon – a sort of electric fox – and a Flareon – a fiery fox – were curled up in their beds on the floor while a Persian – a giant tan cat with a jewel in the center of its forehead – was situated at the end of her bed. A cute little Charmander – a recent addition to Lyra's team that looked like a little red dinosaur with fire on its tail – was curled up on a pillow that had fallen to the floor. Lyra let them choose whether or not they wanted to sleep in Pokeballs since they had been on the road a lot.

"Lyra, you can't tell Mother and Father about this."

"About what?"

"I'm…I'm…" Calyne started to explain herself a few times, but she always paused afterwards.

"You're running away." Lyra said with a knowing smile. Calyne looked at her older sister with wide eyes.

"How did you know?" the younger sister asked in a hushed voice.

"Because I did the same thing. Mother and Father didn't want me to leave, either. The only reason they can't stop me now is because Dustin is a Pokémon Ranger…and he'd come bust me out if they kept me here." Lyra said, "Well, maybe being a Pokémon Photographer for Professor Oak has something to do with it."

"I didn't know that." Calyne said with a smile. She had a newfound respect for her sister.

"Yeah, well, I kind of don't go around telling people that." Lyra said, rubbing the back of her neck. "Let's go back downstairs and let Kouken know you're alright. Stay here, Pikachu." She said in a soft voice. The little electric mouse nodded sleepily before hopping out of Lyra's arms and heading to the pillow the Charmander was on. The two siblings crept back down the stairs and into the kitchen. Lyra helped Calyne rummage through the cabinets once again for food and water, plus other necessities she would need. Lyra also gave her a couple hundred PokeDollars to take with her.

"I know it's your dream to become the world's greatest Pokemon Medic. Good luck, little sister." Lyra said as Calyne and Kouken slipped out of the back door.

Now, it was time to find a place to sleep for the remainder of the night…and then to tail Ash.

A few hours later and it was morning. A Dodrio, a three headed bird Pokémon, stood on top of a barn to crow. It woke the small town for the day. Ash, who had a fitful dream about leaving Calyne behind, woke for the day. He looked to the floor and realized he had accidentally snatched his clock in the middle of the night and it had broken it. The raven haired boy promptly started to panic.

"Oh no! What time is it!" he exclaimed as he saw that the sun was up. Without looking for another clock he got out of bed and got his shoes on. Without even bothering to change, he ran for Professor Oak's lab. What he didn't notice was that a certain fiery haired girl and her shiny Growlithe was following him.

"Squirtle, bulbasaur, charmander…" he panted as he ran, "anyone's fine…just please, save one for me!"

Ash arrived at Professor Oak's lab, confused to why there was a crowd of people gathered. Perhaps it was because they were leaving for their adventures? Cheerleaders were in front, standing around a brunette boy in a purple shirt and black pants. He wore a necklace around his neck – the top part was green and the bottom part was yellow and there was a wavy line in the middle separating the two. He was Gary Oak, grandson of the famous Professor Oak.

"Gary, Gary, he's our man! If he can't do it, no one can!" they cheered, "Gary, Gary, he's our – Aah!" they cried out as Ash broke through them.

"Sorry, sorry!" the raven haired boy cried as he continued to run. He ended up running into Gary, causing him to fall on his behind. Calyne had managed to merge with the crowd unseen and she told Kouken to lay low for a while. He was noticeable enough as it was being a shiny Pokémon. She frowned at Gary – he was an obnoxious brat in her opinion.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" he cried before smirking and turning back to Ash, who was still on the ground. "Well, you must be Ash. Better late than never, I guess." He said smugly, "at least you got the chance to meet me."

"Gary?" Ash questioned, cocking his head to the side.

"It's 'Mister Gary' to you. Show some respect." The brunette boy said before smirking, "Well, Ash, you snooze you lose. You're way behind right from the start. I've got a Pokémon and you don't."

Ash was shocked.

"You got your first Pokémon?"

Gary smirked again as he enlarged his pokeball. He spun it around on his finger and acted in his usual cocky manner.

"That's right, loser, and its right inside this pokeball." Gary sneered down at the boy who was still on the ground. Calyne didn't like Gary's attitude and would have said something about it, but she didn't want Ash to know she was following him just yet.

"Let's go Gary, Let's go!" the Cheerleaders continued to chant. Gary raised his arms as he thanked the crowd who had gathered around them.

"Thank you, fans!" he shouted, "Thank you all for this great honor! I promise you that I will become a Pokémon Master and make the town of Pallet known all around the world!"

The crowd cheered while Ash looked to him with excitement shining in his eyes.

"Excuse me." Ash began, being polite to the arrogant teenager.

"Yeah?" Gary said.

"I was just wondering if you could tell me what kind of Pokémon you got?" Ash leaned forward to get a better look, but Gary just looked at him, disgusted. He leaned forward slightly, but he held his pokeball away from Ash.

"None of your business. If you'd shown up on time you woulda seen that I got the best Pokémon from Professor Oak." The brunette teenager bragged, "It's good to have a Grandfather in the Pokémon business, isn't it?"

He turns to thank his fans once again.

"Thank you for coming out to see history in the making! Now I, Gary Oak, am off to learn the ways of the Pokémon trainer!"

Ash finally got upset with Gary's obnoxious behavior. The raven haired teen growled and clenched his fist while Calyne was cheering silently in the crowd.

"Oh, I'll show you." Ash said, but he was interrupted by a familiar grey haired man.

"So, you've decided to show up after all." He said, causing Ash to squeak in surprise.

"Professor Oak! Where's my Pokémon?" Ash begged him, excited at the prospect of getting a Pokémon.

"Your Pokémon?" the man wearing the white lab coat questioned.

"Yes, I'm ready." The teenager eagerly replied.

"You look like you're ready for bed, not Pokémon training." The older man laughed good naturedly, "I hope you don't think you're going to train in your pajamas."

"Oh." He said in realization, a blush forming on his face as he realized that he was still clad in his nightly wear, "No professor! I got messed up this morning and I was a little late. But, believe me, I'm ready for a Pokémon!"

The older professor nodded and led the boy into his lab. Kouken appeared and the crowd gasped, never having seen a shiny Growlithe before.

"_**My Lady, I found a place where you can wait for Master Ash." **_He barked, nudging her hand with his wet nose. His tail wagged as she followed him with a smile. It was a good place to wait – it was right outside one of the windows of the lab where she could watch them and still not be seen.

Inside the lab, Professor Oak led the raven haired teenager to where he stored the beginner Pokémon.

"I've thought about it a lot and it took me a long time, but I've finally decided to choose Squirtle." Ash opened the pokeball and was disappointed when there was nothing inside of it.

"Already taken by someone who was on time." the Professor said.

"Oh, I wish I hadn't overslept…but now I will chose as my Pokémon, Bulbasaur!" he opened the second pokeball and was disappointed when it, too, was empty.

"That one was also taken by a kid who wasn't late." The Professor nodded.

"Oh…well, that's no problem because my Pokémon will be Charmander…" Ash groaned in disappointment when the third pokeball was empty as well.

"The earlier bird gets the worm…or, in this case, the Pokémon." Professor Oak commented, feeling sorry for the raven haired teenager in front of him.

"Does that mean all the Pokémon are gone?" Ash questioned with a sad face. The Professor could hardly stand it.

"Well…there still is one left…but I…" he stammered, but was cut off by the excited boy.

"Professor, I'll take it!" Ash said, not caring what Pokémon it was.

"I think I should warn you that there is a problem with this last one." Professor Oak said, but Ash didn't care.

"But I have to have a Pokémon!"

"Well, in that case…" he drew out a pokeball with a small lightning symbol on it. The pokeball opened. Electricity flew out of the pokeball in all directions and revealed a small yellow mouse Pokémon. It was a Pikachu.

"Pikachu." It stated.

"It's name is 'Pikachu'" Professor Oak explained.

"Oh! It's so cute, it's the best of all!" Ash exclaimed as he looked down at the yellow mouse.

"You'll see." Professor Oak warned, getting ready to watch what the Pikachu would do to Ash. Outside, Calyne was smiling widely.

"Oh, a Pikachu!" she said, happy for her friend.

_"**My Lady, the Pikachu doesn't seem to be happy about the situation." **_Kouken barked, amused. It was true. The little Pikachu looked like it would start biting things at random, not that it needed to.

Inside, Ash was ignoring Professor Oak's warning. He picked up the Pokémon and cuddled it to his chest.

"Oh, hi, Pikachu!" he said, happy beyond all reason.

"Pika." He stated, not happy at all. Then, suddenly, he released a giant bolt of electricity. The electricity shocked Ash to the point where his hair was standing on end.

"He's also known as the electric mouse. They're usually shy, but they can also have an electrifying personality." Professor Oak said before the Pikachu stopped his attack. Ash was left with charred marks.

"I see what you mean." He said while twitching.

"Shocking, isn't it?" Professor Oak asked while nodding. "Now take these." He said, handing Ash a small red device and six small pokeballs.

"Thank…YOU!" the second word came out forcefully as the Pikachu shocked Ash once again. This time, he had been touching Professor Oak's hand so that meant the Professor was shocked as well.

"You're welcome!" the Professor forced out. This time, when Ash went outside, there was a group of people waiting for him. This included his mother…but Calyne was nowhere to be found. He really didn't expect her to show up because of her parents, but it still hurt a little bit that the day before was the last time he'd see her in a long time.

Little did he know, she was hiding in the shadows with her faithful companion.

"Mom!" Ash exclaimed, surprised.

"Oh, Ash! I'm so proud of you!" his mother said in a happy tone, "You're finally going to fulfill your dream and start your Pokemon training." She said, holding a green backpack that belonged to Ash. "But…I'm going to miss you…so much!" she cried, burying her face into the backpack. "Oh, my little boy!"

"Pika…Pikachu." The little Pikachu said, cutely smiling up at Ash's mother. She stopped crying to open up his backpack. She began to pile stuff in his arms.

"I packed your sneakers and jeans, nice clean shirts and underwear, your favorite snacks, and some hot chocolate in case you want something hot – but be careful not to burn yourself – and a pair of rubber gloves to do your laundry, and a new clothesline to hang it out to dry…" she was cut off as Ash snatched the bag from her in order to stuff everything back inside the bag.

"Mom! You're embarrassing me in front of all these people. Don't you know I'm a teenager? Pokémon trainers can take care of themselves!" he said, unaware that Calyne was laughing at his misfortune. Actually, she wished her own mother would act like that with her, but it was funny enough to see it in person.

"I understand." Delia said, sulking like a child. "Hm?" she questioned as she looked down, spying the little electric mouse, "That's your Pokémon?"

"Pikachu." The mouse said.

"Yeah, that's my Pokémon."

"Pi." Pikachu said, turning his head to the side. Ash laughed before turning to his mother and bringing up a fist.

"With Pikachu by my side, I'll get all the Pokémon in the world!" Ash said with conviction.

"I thought all Pokémon stayed inside their pokeballs?" his mother asked. "Why doesn't this one?"

Calyne shook her head. Kouken didn't stay in his pokeball at all.

"Oh, right." He brought out Pikachu's pokeball. "Pikachu, get in the ball, now." And he tossed the pokeball at Pikachu, but the electric mouse just deflected it with his tail. He tried several more times to put Pikachu in his pokeball, but Pikachu deflected it each time.

"Aww, you're playing catch. You're friends already!" Delia said in delight.

"Uh…yeah. Pikachu and I are pals, aren't we Pikachu?" Ash said as he bend down to pluck the electric mouse from the ground.

"But, it's a little weird." His mother interrupted him.

"Weird?" he squeaked, noticing that his Pikachu got offended by his mother's comment. Suddenly Pikachu let out the biggest wave of electricity he ever had, shocking everyone present except for Professor Oak.

"Those rubber gloves your mother packed for you will be useful." The Profess or said as he watched everyone become shocked.

"Why?" Ash asked in pain.

"Rubber blocks electricity." The Professor told him. Soon after, Pikachu was done with shocking everyone. They fell over and his mother was seeing stars.

"Don't forget to change your underwear." She said in a dazed tone. "Every single day."

"OK…" Ash replied, just as dazed as his mother. Pikachu, however, didn't look disturbed by what just happened.

"Pikachu." He said with a smile on his face.

Under an hour later, Ash had changed clothing. He was now wearing a black undershirt with a blue jacket that had white sleeves. He was wearing his normal jeans, shoes, a brown belt, and the red and white cap he had won. His dog tags were secured around his neck. He was also wearing the green backpack and the pink rubber gloves that his mother gave him.

Calyne followed at a safe distance, Kouken following her. He growled at all of the wild Pokémon, effectively scaring them away. The fiery haired girl was frowning at how her best friend was treating the Pikachu. He tied a rope around the Pikachu's waist and was dragging him behind him. The Pikachu was squeaking in protest.

Finally, Ash stopped. Calyne was trying to find a good way to jump out after him – to surprise him and help him catch more Pokémon. She would be more than happy to help him care for them. She had learned a lot from various books and the Nurse Joys from surrounding Pokémon Centers.

"Pikachu, are you gonna be like this the _whole_ way?" Ash asked. Pikachu turned his head away from Ash, closing his eyes and making a noise of dismissal.

"Is it because you don't like me?"

"Pika Pika?" Pikachu said as he nodded.

"Well, I like you a lot." Ash said, but Pikachu only scratched his head with his food. "And since you're the Pokemon I'm training…don't you think I could be a little nicer and just open your mouth and tell me what's wrong?

Pikachu turned around and opened its mouth very wide. Calyne couldn't help it and burst out laughing. Unfortunately, Ash heard her.

"Who's there?" he exclaimed, eyes widening in both shock and excitement when a certain shiny Growlithe came bounding up to meet him. Calyne followed shortly after with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Cal? What're you doing here?" he questioned. It wasn't often that her parents even let her out of the house.

"I ran away." was all she said. "And I'm not going back until our journey is complete."

Ash stared at her with a weird expression on his face. It was kind of like a mixture of disbelief and happiness.

"What…you really didn't expect me to let you travel alone, did you?" Calyne looked at him with a sad face. When Ash didn't say anything, her face dropped.

"Well, fine. If you didn't want me to come with you all you had to do was say so. Let's go, Kouken." She quietly said. The Growlithe whined, but followed his Mistress, but before Calyne could even go two paces, Ash snatched her hand.

"Wait!" he exclaimed, panic lacing his voice. "Wait." He said even quieter.

"What?" the fiery haired girl questioned, bringing up a hand to rub at her chest. There was a twinge of discomfort there.

"I…was just so happy you're here." He said, wrapping his arms around Calyne in a fierce hug. "I just didn't think you would be able to get away from your parents."

"Well, Lyra helped with that." Calyne said, hugging Ash back. "Now, let's see to that Pikachu." She said.

"Cal, wait!" but she had already picked up the Pikachu. The Pikachu stared at her for a moment and thought about shocking her, but Kouken's growl brought him back to attention. The Growlithe was strong.

"Pikachu." He said, tilting his head to the side.

"Is your name all you can say?" Ash asked it. Calyne looked at Ash with a weird expression on her face, but Pikachu nodded his head.

"Well, you're just like all Pokémon, so you should act like one. You need to get inside the pokeball, just like it said in the Pokedex." Ash said.

"Ash, do you need reminding that Kouken is a Growlithe – a Pokémon – and he doesn't need to stay in his pokeball."

"Well…" Ash trailed off, pulling out his Pokedex.

"_While being trained, a Pokémon usually stays inside its pokeball." _

"Yeah. _Usually_. Not always." Calyne said, scoffing before poking Ash in the shoulder. "Pikachu doesn't have to if he doesn't want to."

After she said this, Pikachu poked a button on the Pokedex. Calyne laughed a bit while the Pokedex started to talk again.

"_However, there are many exceptions. Some Pokémon hate being confined."_

"See?" the fiery haired girl laughed even harder.

"Okay then. This oughta make things better." Ash said as he unraveled the rope from around Pikachu. Then, he took off the pink rubber gloves. He then reached out with a finger, but Pikachu shook his head and turned in Calyne's arms to face her chest. It was then that Ash noticed what she was wearing.

She wore a black midriff tank top with a silver tube top that flowed down past her hips. The center of the front parted so that you could still see the skin of her stomach, but the fabric around her breasts – on top of the midriff tank top - was about three inches wide. She wore a silver miniskirt with black cargo pants underneath. She wore black sneakers and there was a red arm band on her upper right arm. Then, the one thing that got his attention, was that she was wearing the necklace he gave her the day before.

Calyne had changed her hairstyle, too. Instead of keeping it down, she had it up in a bun. Two thick strands framed her face, but she had braided them to keep them out of the way.

"What?" she said when she noticed that Ash was staring at her.

"You…look different."

"Is that a bad thing?

"No!" Ash exclaimed, waving his hands in front of his face. "I like it. I've just never seen you dressed like this before." Calyne smiled brightly.

"Because my mom wouldn't ever buy me new clothes. Lyra and Dustin, her boyfriend, got these for me." the fiery haired girl explained, smiling even wider.

Suddenly the four of them heard the footsteps of something in the grass. The four of them turned to see a bird Pokémon and before Kouken could growl at it, Calyne had hushed him.

"A Pidgy."

"_Pidgy is a flying Pokemon. Among all the flying Pokémon, it is the gentlest and easiest to capture. The perfect Pokémon for a beginning trainer to tests their Pokémon's skills." _The Pokedex spoke.

"This is great! It's our lucky day!" Ash cried. Calyne put the Pikachu down and Kouken watched attentively to see what his Mistress' friend would do.

"Pikachu, go get it." Ash declared, but the Pikachu only turned his head. "Aren't you ever gonna listen to me?"


	4. Pokemon  I Choose You! Part Three

**Man, I'm getting so into writing this story 'cause my neighbor's kid - who is 6 years old, I believe - found out I was writing it and wants to read it XD**

**Don't forget to vote on my poll and tell me who your favorite male Naruto character is! If you can't vote just tell me in a review or a PM or something.**

**Thanks to:**

**TheBeginingsEnd - I know! I got the idea when I was playing Pokemon Platinum a few months ago and I was like 'I remember playing Red, Yellow, and Blue' and so, here is the story!**

**Kiyomaro-kun - Yup, Ash can be cute at times. Thanks for the review =)**

**ILoveReadingAndWriting - I heart Pikachu! (My sister hearts him more, though) and I thought it was hilarious when he was laughing in the tree.**

**Pratik Roy -Aww, you make me blush. Oh, and to answer your question - I will put Misty in there. Although it seems like she may not be needed, I think she would trigger Calyne's deeper feelings for Ash. (Jealousy and whatnot.)**

**Ruby Pen - You're very welcome! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**Pokemon - I Choose You! Part Three**

* * *

><p>Calyne couldn't help but snicker as the Pikachu continued to ignore her best friend.<p>

"Why not?" Ash questioned, eyes wide. The Pikachu turned even further away from his trainer, sticking his nose in the air. Then, the small electric mouse dashed away from the two humans and the Growlithe, climbing a small tree and settling in the lowest branch. Pikachu yawned and turned away from Ash.

"Okay, I get the message." The raven haired boy growled, finally getting angry with the Pikachu. "I don't want your help! Or need it! I can get that thing all by myself!"

"Ash, calm down." Calyne tried to calm her friend down, but Ash wasn't listening to her. He had something to prove to the little electric mouse. Ash threw down his green backpack and almost ripped one of the small pokeballs from his belt.

"Alright." He said to himself, "I've pledged to get all the Pokémon in the world. Now I'm ready to take the next step to become the number one Pokémon Master." Ash continued, pressing the button in the middle of the pokeball in order to enlarge it.

The Pidgey looked up and then looked over at Ash, completely unaware that the boy was planning on trying to capture it.

"Enjoy your last moments of freedom, Pidgey! 'Cause you're mine!"

"Oh, Ash, do the hat thing!" Calyne said with a smile on her face. Years ago, she had helped Ash develop a signature pose to perform whenever he caught or called out a Pokemon. Ash nodded and grabbed the bill of his hat and twisted it so that his hat sat backwards on his head. Then, he reared back and threw the pokeball at the unsuspecting Pidgey.

"Pokeball, go!" he exclaimed. It spun wildly and lightly tapped the Pidgey. The bird like Pokemon closed its eyes as a red light enveloped it and it was absorbed into the pokeball. The pokeball fell to the ground and Ash grinned.

"I did it!" he exclaimed, snapping his fingers, but Calyne wasn't so sure. Her Growlithe watched the pokeball in curiosity.

"I'm not so sure, Ash." The fiery haired girl said as the pokeball started to wiggle back and forth. Suddenly, the pokeball opened and the Pidgey raised its wings, running off through the grass.

"I'm sorry, Ash." Calyne said as Kouken whined, sad for the friend of his Mistress.

"I blew it…" the raven haired boy said, slouching forward after he retrieved the pokeball. Pikachu started to laugh at him, but Ash ignored him. He, instead, checked his Pokedex for tips.

"_To capture a Pokémon, you usually have your own Pokemon battle with another."_ The Pokedex said.

"I'd lend Kouken to you, but I'm not sure he'd listen." Calyne said as Kouken nodded his head.

"_**I listen to no one other than Milady!**_" he barked, not that Ash could understand him.

Pikachu continued to laugh, falling over and kicking his legs up in the tree branch. Calyne frowned. She had half a mind to tell her Growlithe to send an Ember up into the tree.

"Now it tells me…" Ash sighed as he clicked the Pokedex shut. "But I have to do everything by myself." He said, glaring at his Pikachu. Of course, he wasn't truly by himself. He had Calyne, but she couldn't catch his Pokémon for him. Ash glanced at his backpack and suddenly thought of something.

"Wait. I have an idea!"

A few minutes later, he was creeping forward with his nightshirt in his hands.

"Okay. Just be quiet." He crooned as his best friend watched him with curious eyes. "There's nothing to be afraid of." Ash continued to croon to the Pidgey as it pecked at the ground. Suddenly, it looked up at him. Ash froze with one foot in the air, holding the nightshirt in front of him.

"Hi, little friend." He said, trying not to startle the Pidgey, but then he pounced on the unsuspecting bird. The Pidgey chirped frantically, but all Ash said was "Sorry, buddy!"

The Pidgey continued to struggle until a giant gust of wind blew the nightshirt away. The gust of wind blew Ash away and he landed harshly on the ground. Ash stat up, stunned.

"What happened?" he questioned as Calyne slid to her knees beside him. Her Growlithe was close behind her and stood in front of them protectively.

"_Pidgey's gust power creates tornadoes. It also has a Sand Attack." _The Pokedex said from where it was clipped to Ash's belt.

"Sand?"

"Kouken, use Protect!" Calyne commanded as the sand assaulted their senses. The Growlithe barked in confirmation before he started to glow white. He stood in front of his Mistress and Ash, setting up a temporary shield in front of them. The white shield disappeared when the sand stopped blowing everywhere, but by then the Pidgey had flown to the sky. Ash watched it fly away.

"Guess it's not my lucky day." He grumbled. Calyne leaned over and draped her arm around her friend's shoulders.

"Aww, Ash…don't give up." She said as her Growlithe perked its ears up. He growled and whirled around, rushing to Ash's green backpack.

"Hey!" Ash exclaimed as he spotted the purple mouse Pokémon digging inside of it. The Rattata jerked back from the Growlithe and squeaked in fright. His Pokedex identified it, not like Ash and Calyne didn't remember it from when they were eight, but Ash got angry at the little red machine.

"This isn't a forest, it's an open field!" when the Pokedex said that Rattata lived in forests. They were standing in a field, not a forest.

"_They also come out into open fields to steal food from STUPID travelers." _The Pokedex said. Calyne couldn't help but to burst out laughing once again. Her braids swung back and forth as she giggled in delight.

"That…means I'm stupid?" Ash questioned in a sad tone while his Pikachu continued to laugh at them. His fiery haired friend stopped laughing as Ash continued to sit there, staring at his green backpack as his confidence continued to fall.

"No, Ash. You may be brash, but you're not stupid." Calyne cooed at him, giving her friend a peck on the cheek. The Pikachu continued to laugh, finally getting in Ash's last nerve. He broke out of Calyne's grip and picked up a rock, chucking it at three Pidgey who were in the middle of the field. The three Pidgey flew away, but a shadowy figure remained. Ash picked up another rock, tossing it up and down in his hand. Calyne went to stop her friend, sensing that it was not a Pidgey like he thought, but decided to stop. Ash needed to fight his own battles and he would get nowhere if she fought them for him.

Ash threw the rock at the shadow, hitting it squarely in the head.

"I got it!" the raven haired boy exclaimed in excitement. A lump formed on the shadow's head and it turned around, glaring at Ash.

"Oh no…" Calyne whispered, fearing that the shadow was going to attack her friend. She nodded at her Growlithe, who nodded back. Kouken stood at the ready, waiting for his Mistress' commands. The shadowy Pokémon stepped into the light.

"I wonder what that is." Ash muttered to himself, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. He pulled out his Pokedex and opened it up.

"_Unlike Pidgey, Spearow has a terrible attitude. It is very wild and will sometimes attack other Pokémon and humans." _

Ash groaned at what his Pokedex said when the Spearow suddenly ran towards him. It took flight, diving towards him at an incredibly fast pace.

"Ash!" Calyne screamed as he took off at a run towards her. The Spearow narrowly missed Ash's back as he dove for his green backpack. The Growlithe pounced forward, letting out a weak Ember attack. He didn't want the grass to catch on fire, but the attack was so weak the Spearow just shrugged it off. Ash pulled Calyne behind him and used his backpack to ward the Spearow off.

"Kouken, use Roar!" the fiery haired girl cried out, ducking again as the Spearow dived again. The oddly colored Growlithe nodded and opened his mouth, letting out a fierce roaring noise. At first it seemed like the Spearow was scared off, but it righted itself in the sky with a glint in its eye.

The Spearow came back for more. It dove towards the tree and, instead of aiming towards Ash, Calyne, or Growlithe – as the Growlithe was too strong for it to best at the moment – it spotted the lone Pikachu in the tree. It turned around in the air and dove for the Pikachu once again.

"Pikachu!" Calyne exclaimed, breathing harder. She was getting worked up a bit and her chest was beginning to tighten. Growlithe noticed and growled at the Spearow. If it didn't stop its attack, Calyne's condition would worsen. Ash noticed this and became angry at the flying Spearow.

"Hey, leave Pikachu alone! He didn't throw the rock!" the raven haired boy cried out, turning to face the attacking Pokémon.

"_Wild Pokémon tend to be jealous of human trained Pokémon." _The Pokedex said from Ash's hand. He looked up at the Spearow with wide eyes, letting out a little 'oh.'

The Spearow dived again and this time, Pikachu fell from the branch. He managed to hold on with his little fingers, but it wouldn't be able to hold on for long. Calyne noticed and ducked under the branch. She was ready to catch him if it came to that. Pikachu was still holding onto the branch when the Spearow dived one final time. He closed his eyes and let out a great bolt of electricity, shocking the Spearow so bad that it started to smoke. The Spearow then fell to the ground, dazed.

"You got it!" Ash exclaimed as they calmed down. Calyne's chest loosened up and the faint threads of pain faded away as she sighed. It looked like travelling with Ash would be harsher on her than she thought. She would have to take some medicine every day to prevent an attack.

The Spearow popped up from the ground, tears in its eyes.

"Spearow!" it called to the sky. Dozens of more Spearow flocked from a great oak tree that was nearby.

"Uh oh." Ash gulped as Calyne gasped. Kouken growled at the oncoming hoard. He would use his fire techniques, but he still didn't want to set fire to the grassland.

"Should we run?" Ash questioned his friend, but all she had to do was take his hand. They ran, led by Pikachu and Kouken, as fast as they could through the grass. They dodged the Sandshrew as they passed and Calyne felt her chest tightening up again. Her hand loosed just a bit, but Ash tightened his grip on her hand. He sent her a worried look and then turned to his Pokémon.

"Don't worry, Pikachu. No matter what happens, I'll save you." Ash promised, but Pikachu just ran ahead.

"Don't run ahead! I said I'd protect – ow!" Ash exclaimed as one of the Spearow hit him from behind. Calyne screamed and her Growlithe howled in anger as one dived down to scratch her arm.

"Kouken, use Bite!" she screamed as another Spearow dived at her. The Growlithe jumped in the air and bit the Spearow coming after her, successfully knocking it unconscious. Unfortunately, there were a little too many of them for him to handle alone. "Use Ember!" she cried as two more dived down at them. He complied, shooting fire from his mouth to knock the other two unconscious. Several of them flew at Pikachu, pecking him.

"Kouken, protect Pikachu!"

"Leave him alone, Spearow!" Ash and Calyne said at the same time. The Growlithe bounded away from his Mistress to bit the Spearow on Pikachu's immediate left. Pikachu fell and Calyne and Ash ran to his aide. Ash and Kouken forcefully pushed away the Spearow while, despite the knowing pain in her chest, the fiery haired girl retrieved medicine from her pack. She dabbed it on the Pikachu's scratches, trying her best to protect it from more harm.

"Ash, I can't treat him here! We have to get to a safer place!" Calyne exclaimed, wincing as the pain in her chest grew. Black spots danced across her vision, but she just pressed a button on the container on Kouken's collar. Out popped a small white pill and she downed it without a thought. The pill helped dull her pain and steadied her vision enough for her to stand, but the medicine wasn't long lasting. Ash scoped up the Pikachu and they were on their way once again.

"Kouken, use Flame Wheel!" Calyne huffed out, feeling so very tired all of a sudden. She struggled to keep her eyes open, but Ash's hand found hers once again. After her Growlithe executed the technique, he followed closely behind them. Eventually, the four of them reached a little cliff. Calyne bent down to pick up her Growlithe and she and Ash shared a look. Ash turned his cap around and the two of them jumped over the edge of the cliff and into the water below. They were swept down the current and past many a Magicarp, but they were soon confronted by a ferocious Gyarados. Ash let out a few bubbles of surprise, but grabbed his friend's hand again to drag her behind him in the water. Kouken was a good sport – despite being a fire type, he was doing pretty well in the water.

Not far away from where the four of them were in the water, an orange haired girl was sitting on the bank of the river. She was fishing, and soon enough her line was pulled into the water. The girl was wearing jean shorts and red suspenders over a short yellow shirt with sneakers. Her orange hair was pulled into a side ponytail, sticking up on the left side of her head.

"Oh wow, I think this could really be a big one!" she exclaimed as she pulled as hard as she could on the line. Suddenly, as she pulled the line out of the water, two humans, a Pikachu, and a Growlithe exploded from the water. The two humans screamed before they hit the earth.

"Nah, they're just kids." She grumbled as Ash and Calyne sputtered out the water from their mouths. Kouken shook off the excess water and pawed at his Mistress.

"Oh, and Pokémon! Are you okay?" the girl asked, jumping down to look at the Pikachu. This reminded Calyne that she had to tend to the injured Pikachu. She took out the meager supplies she was able to steal from her home, but it wasn't much. She did what she could, but it wasn't enough to heal the Pikachu all the way.

"We have to get him to a Nurse Joy. I've done all I can, Ash." She said, shaking her head in sadness.

"There's a medical center not too far from here!" the orange haired girl exclaimed, "You've got to get moving, now!" she screamed at Ash. Calyne frowned – she didn't like the orange haired girl too much. Kouken didn't seem to think much of her, either. He was growling at her.

"You mean a hospital?" Ash questioned, picking up his wounded Pikachu.

"Yeah, for Pokemon." The orange haired girl added with another glare.

"Can you tell us…which way do we go?" Ash questioned again as Calyne started to wring out her clothing.

"That way." The orange haired girl pointed in a direction. Calyne and Ash looked in the direction the girl was pointing when several chirps were heard coming in their direction.

"Ash!" Calyne exclaimed as the raven haired boy blanched.

"They're coming back!" he exclaimed, backing up to stand protectively in front of Calyne, "Run!" he added to the orange haired girl. He looked around and spotted the girl's bike, dragging Calyne to it when he decided to steal it. It was bad to steal, but Ash needed to get Pikachu to a medical center right away. The raven haired boy placed his Pikachu into the basket.

"Hey, what are you doing?" the orange haired girl screeched as Ash grabbed Calyne and placed her on the passenger rack on the back of the bike. He leapt onto the bike and told the girl that he was borrowing the bike before taking off without listening to the girl's protests. Calyne squeaked and wrapped her arms around Ash's waist as Kouken ran beside them.

"Hey, wait, that's my bike!" the girl shouted after them.

"I'll give it back someday!" Ash shouted over his shoulder. He continued to pedal until he saw clouds on the horizon. They were ominous looking – dark and despairing. Lighting flashed through the dark clouds, but Ash continued to pedal and the Growlithe continued to run beside them. Kouken was getting tired, but he couldn't stop. Not now.

Ash looked down at the injured Pikachu. "Hang on, Pikachu, we're almost there!"

The Spearow continued to follow the four of them, creeping ever closer since Ash was becoming tired as well. Lightning flashed again as the Spearow began to peck at Ash and Calyne's heads. They cried out in pain as Ash jumped over a small cliff, crashing the bike when they landed on the ground. Calyne and Ash fell from the bike and were attacked by the Spearow. Calyne was the first person up, being much more accustomed to pain than Ash was, and crawled towards him. Her Growlithe allowed her to lean on him and growled menacingly at the approaching Spearow; it was raining so his fire element was weakening.

"Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed as he saw how weak his Pokémon had gotten. The small electric mouse wasn't even speaking anymore. Ash and Calyne crawled to his injured frame and the fiery red haired girl let out a tear of sadness. It was always hard witnessing the injuries of innocent Pokemon. Ash placed a careful hand on his Pikachu's side.

"Pikachu…" he said in a soft voice, "This…can't happen." Ash said in disbelief. He never thought that things would be this way when he started on his journey. Suddenly, he dislodged Pikachu's pokeball from his belt.

"Pikachu, get inside." Ash said, holding the small red and white ball in front of the Pokémon. Calyne's crying grew worse and soon several more tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"He won't, Ash." She whispered as her Growlithe whined. Ash ignored her, determined to save the Pikachu.

"I know you're afraid of going in there, but if you're inside…maybe I can save you." Ash continued, pressing the button to enlarge the red and white ball. "Please, Pikachu, please listen to me and go inside." Ash said, a tear forming in his eye as well.

"After that…then…after that just trust me!" Ash exclaimed as he peered down to his little electric mouse. Ash placed the pokeball down in front of Pikachu and took his hand away, letting the Pokémon choose whether or not he was going to go inside the ball. Calyne placed her hand on his shoulder and Ash placed his hand on hers, taking it off and gently squeezing it. He gave her an unreadable look before standing up and standing in front of her and the Pikachu with his arms spread wide.

Kouken looked up at him, eyes wide in awe – the human was doing his job! He was to protect, but the human was doing a better job at it.

"Spearow, do you know who I am?" Ash cried out, facing the oncoming bird Pokémon, "I'm Ash from the town of Pallet! I'm destined to be the world's number one Pokemon Master. I can't be defeated by the likes of you!" he cried out, causing the Pikachu to lift his head. Calyne noticed this and send him a reassuring smile. She got up on wobbly legs and took hold of one of Ash's hands, bringing it down to their sides. She stuck her other hand out by her side, protecting their Pokémon from the Spearow.

"I am Calyne from the town of Pallet!" she announced just like Ash did. Her raven haired friend looked at her with wide eyes, but eventually his mouth twitched into a smile. "I am destined to be the world's number one Pokémon Medic! Even if you hurt Ash's Pokémon, I'll just heal them and they'll come back to beat your asses!" she exclaimed

"I'm going to capture and defeat you all!" Ash yelled up at the swarm of Spearow as Kouken went over to nudge Pikachu with his nose. The raven haired boy looked over his shoulder.

"Pikachu, go inside the pokeball. It's the only way." He urged as he turned back around. Calyne and Ash squared themselves as the Spearow came to attack them. Pikachu watched as the lightning struck again and forced himself up. The Growlithe nodded and the two Pokemon raced forward to protect their friends. Kouken let out a fierce Roar, startling the head Spearow while Pikachu climbed up Ash's clothing. He jumped off of Ash's shoulder and into the air. Pikachu was struck by lightning, but this only fueled his Thundershock technique. The air filled with electricity, pushing Ash and Calyne back onto the ground. Ash turned so that his fiery haired friend landed on his chest.

Soon after Pikachu let out this monstrous Thundershock, the storm clouds disappeared. All traces of the Spearow were gone, but Ash, Calyne, and Pikachu were unconscious on the ground. The Growlithe sat, exhausted, beside the three of them. Calyne and Ash opened their eyes and the fiery haired girl blushed before she sat up, helping Ash up as well. He looked down at the small Pikachu and smiled.

"Well, we made it." Ash said to the three others.

"Chu." Pikachu said, nodding his head. The four of them looked up to the sky and saw a strange Pokémon sparkling in the sun. Ash was confused – he had never seen a Pokémon like that before.

"I wonder what that is." Calyne said in a tired voice. Her attack had long since ended and she was left tired and sore.

"_There is no data. There are Pokémon yet to be identified." _The Pokedex said in response to Calyne's comment. A rainbow formed and the mysterious sparkling Pokemon flew over it, creating a beautiful scene.

The two humans stumbled to their feet, picking up their respective Pokemon. Calyne's Growlithe was too tired to protest and, instead, fell asleep in his Mistress' arms. Pikachu licked Ash's cheek before doing the same and, within the hour, found a city. The two friends looked at each other and smiled, happy that the Spearow attack was finally over.

This was just the beginning of Calyne, Ash, Pikachu, and Kouken's adventures in the Indigo League.


	5. Pokemon Emergency Part One

**RAWR here's the newest chapter!**

**To those who have already voted on my poll, please feel free to vote again via reviewing or PMing! If you're lucky, I'll dedicate the story with your favorite male Naruto character to you!**

**TheBeginingsEnd - I know right. Thanks for your review!**

**ILoveReadingAndWriting - Yeah, Charizard is cute. I heart Ninetails always and forever!**

**Pratik Roy - Aww, thanks. Your review made me smile! Congrats - I'm dedicating my Neji/OC story to you when I get the chance to write it!**

**Alpenwolf - *Hugs!* Prepare for a life as a plush for you shall be hugged now and for the end of time! Also, I'm dedicating my Shika/OC story to you. **

**Kiyomaro-kun - Aw, thanks for the review!**

**Infernoinside - here's your update!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**Pokémon Emergency Part One**

* * *

><p>Ash and Calyne finally made it to the next city. They trudged through the streets – the raven haired boy had Pikachu secured with one arm and his free hand was holding onto Calyne's tightly. Kouken was following wearily behind his Mistress.<p>

"Attention citizens of Viridian City!" a voice came over the city's loudspeaker system, "Attention citizens of Viridian City! We have reports of possible Pokémon thieves in our area! Be on the lookout for suspicious looking strangers. I repeat, be on the lookout for suspicious looking…" the voice trailed off as Ash and Calyne approached the small booth the Officer was in.

"Speak of the devil." The woman exclaimed as she saw Ash and Calyne run towards her. Her eyes widened – was the Pokémon thief a kidnapper, too?

"Hold it!" the blue haired woman said, catching Ash by the back of his shirt. He was jerked back and Calyne was jerked back by extension. The Growlith by her side growled at the Officer, but it was more out of a need to protect than in anger. "And just where do you think you're going with that Pokémon, young man?" the Officer inquired as Ash tried to struggle his way from her grip.

"Ash, stop!" the fiery haired girl gasped out, trying to catch her breath from running. He looked at her out of the corner of her eye, feeling bad that he had dragged her so far, but his Pikachu needed his help.

"He's my Pokémon and he needs help! I need to get him to the Pokémon Center right away!" Ash exclaimed as he glared at the Officer. The Officer's eyes turned sympathetic and she bent down to see the injured Pikachu.

"Aww, I'm sorry." She said in a sad voice, "I thought you might be stealing it. Just show me your ID and you can go." She said, looking towards Ash.

"ID?" Ash questioned in confusion, "I don't have any. Y'see, we just came here from Pallet and…"

"You know, you're the fourth and fifth people I've seen today from Pallet Town." The Officer said with a smile.

"The fourth and fifth?" Calyne quietly said, still exhausted from their run. Kouken sat down next to them once he realized they were going to talk to the Officer some more.

"Oh, that means Gary Oak's here already." Ash said, glaring at nothing in particular.

"Oh, don't worry about him, Ash." The fiery haired girl sighed, placing her free hand on his shoulder, "You're a better trainer than he'll ever be." Calyne said with a smile.

"It's very unusual for someone to carry their Pokémon in their arms instead of their pokeball." The Officer said, "How do I know you two didn't steal those Pokémon?"

Kouken started growling at the Officer, highly offended.

"Especially since you don't have any identification." The Officer continued.

"I have some." Calyne said with a frown. She rummaged through her backpack and drew out a laminated card. "It may not be the best picture of me, but it's my photo ID from my training as a Pokémon Medic."

The Officer bent forward to check the ID and nodded her head after running it through the database inside her office. The ID also stated that Kouken was registered as a Medical Pokémon, a Pokémon that was trained to help people and Pokémon with illnesses.

"Yours checks out, but your friend still has no ID." She said, turning to Ash.

"You gotta let us through. I've got to get Pikachu to a Pokémon Center. Please, miss." The raven haired teenager said, but the Officer wasn't listening to him anymore. Her eyes were focused on the Pokedex inside his pocket.

"Hey!" she cried, "What's that in your pocket?" she questioned in a surprised voice. Ash looked down and shrugged, taking out the Pokedex from his picket.

"What? This?" he asked, holding it up before the Officer.

"This! This is perfect!" the Officer exclaimed, eyes widening in excitement as she grabbed the Pokedex from Ash's hands. She then held it in front of her in an official pose. "A Pokedex! This will solve our problem!" she exclaimed in determination.

Ash and Calyne blinked as the Officer flipped open the Pokedex. "If you're the real deal…" she said, pressing one final button.

"_I'm Dexter. I am a Pokedex programmed by Professor Oak for the Pokémon Trainer, Ash Ketchum from the town of Pallet. My function is to provide Ash with information and advice regarding Pokémon and their training. If lost or stolen I cannot be replaced." _The Pokedex explained. Ash and Calyne's eyes lit up in surprise.

"Oh, my Pokedex!" he said in shock, "I didn't realize it was also my ID." He said, staring at his picture. After a few seconds, and a jab to the ribs from his fiery haired friend, he looked back up at the Officer. "Can I take Pikachu to the Pokémon Center, now?"

The Officer looked down at the two teenagers and wagged her finger. "I'll get you there in no time at all." She said with a smile and a wink. She led them to the garage and showed them her motorcycle. It was complete with a sidecar. Since there were three of them, and Ash was bigger than Calyne, the fiery haired girl was to sit behind the Officer on the actual bike. Ash was forced to sit in the sidecar with Pikachu in his lap. Kouken, once again, was left to run beside them.

"Sit back, hold on, and don't yell." The Officer told them as she started up her motorcycle.

"Whoa!" Ash squeaked as the Officer revved the engine, leaving smoke in her wake as she peeled out of the garage. None of them knew that a person was standing in the smoke. The orange haired girl from earlier had her destroyed bike slung over her shoulders. She stood in the wake of the smoke, coughing it out as she squeezed her eyes closed.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" she shouted after them, angry as hell. "Come back here!" she screamed in anger, trotting after them with her bike still slung over her shoulders. As she walked by, a small fishhook was lowered until it caught the edge of a wanted poster. On the poster were pictures of the two thieves that Ash and Calyne had been mistaken for. The end of the fishhook was connected to a line that trailed up to a hot air balloon shaped like a Meowth's head. The basket held the same two criminals that were on the wanted poster.

"A wanted poster." A feminine voice said in a nonchalant voice. Two hands held the poster so that she could see it. The hands were clad in black gloves. "How flattering."

"Flattering?" a male voice questioned. "This picture makes me look terrible." The woman passed the poster over to the man and smirked.

"Then you should be happy the photographer captured the 'real you.'" She said.

"Exactly." The man said. The man was actually very handsome. He had medium length lavender colored hair and striking green eyes. The woman had long red hair and blue eyes. Both of them wore the standard Team Rocket uniforms except the colors were introverted. Wherever there was supposed to be black, there was white…and vice versa.

"We'll show these bumkins." The woman said.

"The people of Viridian City will be sorry they ever saw _this_ face." The man said as he brought up a rose to hold beside his face.

"We're all sorry to see your face." Surprisingly this came from a Meowth. He had somehow learned how to talk like a human. "Stay focused. We're here to capture rare and unusual Pokémon. Don't forget. Meowth!"

"Absolutely." The woman said.

"But of course." The man replied.

"And just remember," the Meowth said, "I'm the top cat!"

"You got it." The man said nonchalantly.

"Meowth!"

As their hot air balloon lazily floated away, an older teenager, about seventeen years of age, was hidden on the back of a hunched Charizard was keeping an eye on Ash and Calyne. She was hidden in the shadows, following behind them high in the air. The woman had an air of mystery surrounding her. Her long chocolate colored tresses floated behind her in the wind despite the ponytail it was pulled back in and her sunglasses glinted in the city's lights.

"Charizard, keep up with them! I have a feeling about that girl." The older teenager said into the ear of her Charizard. He roared softly and beat his wings, trying to keep up with the other two. "If we can catch them, we can make sure they take care of those goons." The woman said out loud to herself. She had watched the idiot Team Rocket members all day, but she feared that she would hurt the situation more than help it if she took matters into her own hands.

Besides, if she had it her way she might end up accidently stabbing one of them with a spoon or something. The older teen wore long leather pants with knee high boots. Several buckles were on the boots as well as the black cloth trench coat she wore. It was easier to wash cloth. She wore a tight dark red shirt with a black Flamel symbol. A dark cloth choker was around her neck.

Her name was Ashlynn Kokumuro and she worked for nobody but herself and…she dare not say the name.

Ashlynn watched as Officer Jenny was racing towards the Pokemon Center. Kouken ran as fast as his short little legs would carry him, but if he fell behind he could pick up his Mistress' scent. He wasn't worried about losing them since she had some of her medicine with her.

"There it is!" the Officer said with a smile.

"I see it!" Calyne said from her position behind Jenny.

"A Pokemon Center? It's gigantic!" Ash exclaimed. Calyne nodded her head, but then she blushed when she realized neither of her two companions could see it.

"This is tricky so just hold on!" the Officer said as she bent down further over the handlebars. "Here we go!"

Ash and Calyne screamed as the Officer jumped over the steps leading up to the Pokemon Center. The motorcycle screeched to a halt right in front of the desk and the Nurse on duty – Joy – stood up.

"We have a driveway, you know." she said.

"This is a Pokémon emergency!" the Officer said in a solemn voice.

"Please help him!" Ash pleaded with the Nurse.

"I'm a Pokemon Medic-in-Training, but I've done all I can for him. Please help, Nurse Joy!" Calyne said as tears formed in her eyes.

"This looks like a Pikachu," the nurse mused, "We'll do all we can." She said in her calm voice. She started to type away on her computer and called into a microphone, "I need a stretcher for a small electric Pokémon – Stat." she called.

Two pink Nurse Pokémon – Chansey – came rolling out the stretcher as fast as they could. Ash set his Pikachu down on the stretcher as Calyne's tired Growlithe came trudging through the doors.

"Kou…" she said sadly as she went over to assess his wounds. The Growlith had minor injuries, but he was completely exhausted. The two of them went to wait on one of the couches – Calyne spread out on her back and the puppy Pokémon curled up on the couch beside her. The fiery haired girl wasn't sleeping, however, and none of them noticed the chocolate haired older teen watching them through the window.

"It'll be ok." The Nurse said to Ash. "Rush this Pokémon to the Critical Care unit." she ordered the Chansey. "We'll begin the treatment right away." the Nurse said. Ash stepped forward and the Nurse turned her attention to him.

"Who are you?" the Nurse Joy questioned.

"His name is Ash. The girl on the couch is Calyne." The Officer Jenny said to the Nurse, "He's the Pokémon's trainer."

"If there's anything I can do, please, just tell me." Ash said, sadness practically welling in his eyes.

"You can be more responsible." The Nurse said, "If you want to become a Pokémon trainer, young man, you don't let your Pokémon battle until he's in this condition!" the Nurse scolded him.

"But…" Ash protested. "You don't know what happened!"

Calyne sat up from the couch, glaring at the Nurse. Ash was right – she didn't know what happened. She didn't know the real story.

"What's past is past. Now we have to heal your Pikachu." The Nurse said with her hands on her hips.

"What can I do?" Ash questioned again and the Nurse's face softened.

"Just leave everything to me."

"Please…" Ash trailed off.

"It's in your hands!" the Officer said, giving the Nurse Joy a salute. "I know you'll give the Pokémon excellent care!"

"You got him here just in time." the Nurse replied with a smile. Calyne couldn't help but stare at the two. How could they act this way when the Pikachu was so critically injured?

"That's my job!" the Officer Jenny said before realizing something, "Oh my goodness! I left my motorcycle parked at your front desk!" she exclaimed, rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"Next time use the driveway." The Nurse said with a laugh as the Officer ran the other way back to her bike. "Ash, you and Calyne will have to go to the waiting room.

"Can't I…" but he was cut off as the Nurse walked away and the doors slid shut in his face.

"Pikachu…" he trailed off, jumping when a hand made its way to his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Ash." Calyne murmured, "I'm sure Pikachu will be just fine."


	6. Pokemon Emergency Part Two

**Right on, so here's the newest chapter of Pokemon Redux! I have now decided that I'm going to do seperate stories with the movies as well =D**

**Thanks to: **

**Pratik Roy - Thanks for the OC. I'll definately use him! Actually, what I meant by dedicating something to you was that when I finally got around to writing a Neji story for Naruto, I'm dedicating the entire story to you. I have so many stories to write and I'm going to dedicate each and every one of my new stories to someone =D**

**Alpenwolf - Well, you can be a special plush! My Kakashi plush has a mind of its own. It like teleports from one place to another in my room. It's weird lol...maybe its because he was made with the Sharingan uncovered? Anyway, yeah Ashlynn is an OC from a fan. I probably should have mentioned that earlier, but I figured that if you sent me an OC you should know the name of them lol. You must have voted for Shika 'cause my sister told me she voted for Shino. (That's going to be an interesting story to write...with the kikaichu and all...if that is how you spell it o.O)**

**Infernoinside - Thanks for the review!**

**ILoveReadingAndWriting - Yes, Charizard! And Pika is ok =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

**Pokémon Emergency Part Two**

* * *

><p>Hours passed and yet Ash couldn't fall asleep. There was one small bench they could sit on right beside the emergency doors and, although there were several other chairs and couches they could sit on, Ash and Calyne decided to sit on that one. After about an hour, however, Calyne fell asleep. The raven haired boy did some tricky maneuvering so that her legs were hanging off the bench while her head was resting on his lap. Kouken had gone off with one of the other Chansey to get cleaned up and to be given some food and water.<p>

Ash was worried about his Pikachu. Even though Nurse Joy said that he would be alright, what if something went wrong while she was treating him? It would have been his fault. Ash was supposed to be a good trainer, but he should have been a better one. If he were a better trainer, his Pokémon wouldn't be hurt.

Ash glanced up at the red light above the door as the clock struck some odd hour. He didn't know what time it was, but he knew that it was late into the night. He spotted the three video phones next to the Emergency Room's doors and a thought struck him.

"I'll call home…" he said quietly to himself. He gently picked up his friend's upper half and slipped out from underneath her, slipping his backpack underneath her head to serve as a pillow. He then crept over to one of the video phones and called his mother.

Delia, who had just taken a shower and was wearing a facemask, answered the phone after three or four rings.

"Hello? This is the Ketchum Residence." she said over the phone.

"Hello, uh, mom?" Ash's voice carried through the phone.

"Oh!" she exclaimed in excitement. She ripped off the towel on her head and peeled off the mask, answering the phone. "Hi honey! Is everything ok?"

Ash stared at the screen as his mother changed the setting from voice only to the video screen.

"Where are you, Ash" his mother asked him.

"The Pokémon Center in Viridian City…Calyne's here with me." he said, glancing back at the sleeping girl on the bench.

"You're already in Viridian City? It took your father four days to get there when he started Pokémon training!" she then paused, "Wait, and why is Calyne there with you? I thought she was staying here because of her parents?"

"She ran away." Ash told his mother, who then started to tear up. "Why are you crying?"

"With her condition I never thought…she must really like you to follow you to Viridian City." Delia said softly. Ash's gaze softened as he glanced back at her once again.

"I…really like her, too, but she's been sheltered a lot." Ash said, "I'm not sure if she knows what her feelings are."

"Aww, well, time will tell. I can't wait until you two get married!" Delia squealed.

"Married!" Ash half-whispered half-yelled. "Who said anything about getting married? We're only fourteen!"

"I know, I know…but you look so cute together!" Delia squealed again. Eventually she calmed down. "Your father would be so proud of you. You're the apple of his eye."

"Yeah, a rotten apple."

"Oh, Ash. Don't get discouraged. You're doing fine! You're growing up right before my eyes, spreading your wings and soaring like a Spearow."

Perhaps Spearow was the worst analogy that she could have come up with. Ash closed his eyes and sighed.

"I feel more like a fallen Pidgey."

Ash's mother leaned forward so that her face was closer to the camera.

"I won't let you talk about yourself that way!" Delia exclaimed, "Just be confident! You can do anything you set your mind to. Do you understand?" she questioned.

"Yes…" Ash said in a soft voice. His mother really scared him at times.

"And have you been changing your underwear every day?"

"Yes."

"Okay." She said, waving over the phone, "Goodnight, son. I love you!" she continued in a motherly tone.

"Me too, mom. Bye." He sighed as he put up the phone. He jumped as a hand touched his shoulder and suddenly he found himself being hugged by Calyne.

"Ash, you're not a bad trainer. You just need to get used to the ropes." She said, giving him a gentle smile. "It's not your fault that Pikachu got hurt. I've seen even worse injuries in my training and I've even seen some Pokémon die. You are not the worst trainer out there." She said in a soft tone. Ash turned in her embrace and hugged her back. They stayed in that position for a few minutes before they returned to the bench.

Before they sat down, Ash noticed a plaque above the front desk. It had four Pokémon on it. A bird of some sort, another bird-type, a third bird-type and dog-type Pokémon.

"Hey, wow." Ash said and the two teenagers walked over to examine it.

"That's pretty cool." Calyne said, remembering what she saw the other day. Ash remembered as well. It was the sparkling bird Pokémon.

"Isn't that the flying Pokémon we saw yesterday?" she asked her friend, pointing to the one they were looking at. Ash nodded his head, obviously in awe.

Suddenly, the computer-phone at the desk started to ring. Ash started at the phone.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Calyne asked, surprising the raven haired teen. He looked at her as if she were crazy. "OK…I'll answer it." She said, using her hands to propel herself over the desk.

"This is Calyne speaking for Nurse Joy at the Viridian City Pokémon Center. How may I help you?" she questioned as if she were an actual nurse. Well, she did have a lot of experience answering phones at the centers she had training from.

"Calyne? What are you doing there…anyway, I'm over here!" and one of the panels from the large plaque slid back to reveal the back of Professor Oak's head. "Don't you recognize me?" Ash leaned over the counter, propping himself up as he slid over himself.

"Um, Professor? We can only see the back of your head." The fiery haired girl said with a tilt of her head. The Professor gasped in embarrassment.

"Oh, oops! Wrong camera!" he pushed a couple of buttons and the camera suddenly switched perceptions.

"I just spoke with both of your mothers. I'm sorry to say, Calyne, that your mother has disowned you." Calyne didn't bat an eye. She wasn't sad and she wasn't mad. She was just indifferent.

"I'm sure she did, but it's better than staying in that house for the rest of my life. Mother didn't even like me. She thought I was a hindrance because of my condition." The fiery haired girl said with a small glare.

"I am sorry nonetheless. Your sister was furious. I heard her over the phone and your father wants to come and get you despite your mother's wishes. Neither I nor Delia gave up your whereabouts, however, and you remain safe for the time being." He continued. Then, he turned to Ash. "So you _have_ made it to Viridian City."

"Well, we couldn't be talking to you if we weren't here." They said as an older teenager, Ashlynn – not that Ash or Calynne knew that – walked in the door. She didn't even take a glance at the two teenagers before heading to the recreational area and slipping into one of the sleeping dorms.

"You wouldn't…oh I see! I dialed the Pokémon Center in Viridian City and you were able to answer!"

"Yeah, because that's where we are." Ash replied with a weird look on his face. Calyne was looking at Professor Oak with a weird expression as well.

"I suppose that proves it. The other Pokémon Trainers made it there with no problems. I'm impressively surprised that you made it there so soon." Professer Oak said, "I'll admit – when you left I had my doubts that you could handle your Pikachu, but when my grandson Gary said that you wouldn't have a single new Pokémon by the time you got to Viridian City…I bet him a million dollars that he'd be wrong!" the Professor said, coming extremely close to the camera. Ash became extremely embarrassed while Calyne covered her hand with her mouth.

"Well, money isn't everything…right?" Ash questioned. "But we did see a Pokémon like that one." Ash pointed to the flying Pokémon that he and Calyne saw the other day. "It flew right over the rainbow!"

"Don't talk such nonsense. You couldn't have seen this Pokémon. Trainers have searched their whole lives and have never seen it."

"It sure looked like it, Professor." The fiery haired teenager defended her friend's claim.

"You must have been mistaken." The Professor said. He didn't seem angry, just confused and stating the truth. Then, the doorbell of the Professor's lab rang. "There's my pizza! Coming!" he said to them and to the door. He got up from the chair and ran to the door. Then, suddenly he was back. "It was very nice talking to the two of you. Calyne will be good for you on your adventure – it's important to always have friends nearby. Good luck on your adventure."

"Now I've got you!" the same annoying high pitched voice Calyne heard hours ago exclaimed.

"Oh no…" she moaned. She turned around to face the angry orange haired girl who _still_ had that bike slung over her shoulders. "I knew I'd find you two here!"

Ash blanched, pointing to the charred bike resting upon the girl's shoulders. "Hey, what happened to your bike?"

"What happened to my bike? _You_ happened to my bike, you little loser!" the girl yelled at him. Calyne glared at the orange haired girl. "This is what's left of my bike after you stole it to save your Pokémon!" she stalked forward, "Now I can see why your Pokémon is in the…." And she screamed, falling backwards.

Ash gasped and hurried around the counter, Calyne following close behind. "Oh, let me help you!" he exclaimed, hands out and ready to help.

"I don't need your help!" the girl slapped Ash's hands away, "And you're gonna pay for what you did to my bike!"

"Hey! Don't yell at Ash like that! He was just trying to help you!" the fiery haired teenager exclaimed, coming to stand behind her friend. "Ash is the most caring person I know. He was just trying to help a Pokémon in need and you have to yell at him because he took your bike? A bike can be replaced but a Pokémon's life cannot!" Calyne shouted before a twinge in her chest signaled that she had to calm down. She grabbed at her chest and took steadying breaths as Ash immediately started to rub her back, a concerned look in his eyes.

"I'll pay for it, I promise I will." The raven haired boy said as he tried to calm his friend down. "But I can't do anything until…"

"I don't want any of your lame excuses, kid! I just want a new bike, now!"

"It's my Pikachu." Ash said, turning back to Calyne. He led her to the bench and let her sit down, still rubbing at her back until she calmed down. She looked up at him gratefully and then glared once again at the orange haired girl.

"His Pikachu isn't doing too good." She murmured. The two of them looked up at the glowing red sign and then the orange haired girl calmed down.

"Is it very serious?" she questioned.

"We think so," Ash said, "And there's nothing we can do to help now."

Suddenly, the red light switched off and the Nurse Joy, along with two Chansey, wheeled Pikachu out on a stretcher. The three teenagers rushed over to the Pokémon's side.

"Are you alright?" Ash asked his Pikachu, but the Pikachu was asleep with some sort of electric contraption attached to his head. A light bulb was blinking on and off.

"Your Pikachu is resting. It's a good thing you got him here so fast. The procedure went well and he should be fine." Nurse Joy said.

"Thanks to the Pokemon Center."

"No, it was thanks to this girl right here. If she hadn't done as much as she could in a field situation, the Pikachu wouldn't be here right now." The Nurse said. Calyne blushed darkly, embarrassed at the sudden attention.

"Well…it's what I live for." The fiery haired girl mumbled.

"Now your Pokémon needs a good rest in the recovery room." The Nurse said, "You should go in with him, Ash."

"Thanks," Ash said, nodding before he turned to the orange haired girl, "Listen. I'm sorry about your bike but I'm going to need some time to make things right."

"No way!" the orange haired girl shouted, "I fell for that last time!"

"Huh?" both Calyne and Ash questioned.

"Well, you should take care of Pikachu and we'll settle up later."

"That reminds me." the Nurse said, "Your Growlithe is sleeping in the recovery room. He had some bruises and scratches, but you took care of that nicely. His medicine collar is intact, but I suggest you get another one soon." She said to Calyne with a smile.

"Kouken is a good friend." Calyne replied with a small smile of her own.


	7. Pokemon Emergency Part Three

**Here's the next chapter! **

**Thanks to:**

**Alpenwolf - lol *HUGS* Man, I'm sorry this is late. Regular life and other stories - same old jazz. Thanks for the review!**

**Pratik Roy - Aww, you make me blush! That's a cute cheer =) I apologize for this chapter being so late. I have another class for summer session (It's a humor class this time) and they're harder than regular classes.**

**ILoveReadingAndWriting - Ashlynn's purpose will come out sooner or later **

**TheBeginingsEnd - I know right. I didnt really like her. **

**Infernoinside - I updated all three because you asked me to =P**

**twilight dragon god - Aww, well I'm glad you liked my story enough to review. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

**Pokémon Emergency Part Three**

* * *

><p>Suddenly, the emergency lights in the Pokémon Center started to flash.<p>

"Your attention, please. Viridian City radar center has detected an unidentified aircraft belonging to a gang of thieves. If you have a Pokémon in your possession, exercise extreme caution." The voice of the Officer Jenny echoed through the Pokémon Center.

Above the large center, the unidentified aircraft turned out to be the Meowth hot air balloon from before. The same red headed woman and purple haired man were in the basket, accompanied by the small talking Meowth.

"Guess we woke up _this_ sleepy dump." The red headed woman smirked.

"And how _dare_ they act like we're criminals." The purple haired man complained. His green eyes flashed in the night sky. "They should welcome Team Rocket!"

"Well, we'll teach them to respect that name." the red headed woman sneered as she stared at the Pokémon Center underneath her.

"Meowth!" the small cat Pokémon exclaimed, pointing a finger at the red haried woman. "And when we catch all their Pokémon, those scared little mice will know I'm the top cat!"

"We know, Meowth, we know." both the man and woman said together. They each pulled out a Pokeball and send it down to the building below.

"Ekens! Koffing! Attack!" they exclaimed as the Pokeballs fell to the ground. Koffing was a small purple ball Pokémon with poisonous gas emitting from small holes in its body. Ekans was a small purple snake Pokémon with a rattling tale. Koffing let out a Smokescreen while Calyne and the others covered their mouths and noses.

"Kouken!" she called before coughing. The Growlithe growled as he made his way to his mistress, glaring at the offending Koffing.

"What are…who are they?" Ash exclaimed, wincing as some of the smoke got into his eyes.

"Don't be frightened, little boy." Came a woman's voice from within the smoke.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves." This time it was a feminine man's voice that emitted from inside the smoke.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie." The woman introduced herself.

"James." Was the name of the man.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth! That's right!" the Meowth added in the end. The three teenagers and Nurse Joy stared at Team Rocket with perplexed expressions.

"What are you talking about?" Ash questioned, eyes wide and jaw hanging wide open.

"He just doesn't get it, does he?" the red haired woman, Jessie, questioned with a smirk.

"How can I? You don't make any sense." The raven haired teenager shot back. James came over, rose in hand, to lean over Jessie's shoulder.

"We're here for the Pokémon." The pruple haired man smirked.

"That's crazy! We won't let you get the Pokémon!" Calyne exclaimed in anger. Her Growlithe was growling at her side, not liking the sight of the two Team Rocket members.

"You're not getting Pikachu!"

"Pikachu?" the woman scoffed, "We're not interested in your precious electric rat. That Growlithe, however, is unique. The boss'll like that for sure."

"We seek only rare and valuable Pokémon. That Growlithe fits the bill pretty well." The man added on, smirking at the girl standing by her protective puppy Pokémon.

"Well, you're not getting my Kouken."

"Aww, look. She's even named it." the woman taunted her.

"You're wasting your time here," Nurse Joy said, "This is a center for injured and weak Pokémon."

"Well, that may be so, but I wouldn't be at all surprised if we find a few little Pokémon gems among all the junk." Jessie said with a sneer. The way she talked about Pokémon made Calyne's blood boil. She didn't like how the woman – Jessie – talked about Pokémon like they were servants.

"You're starting to bug me." Ash ground out as he glared at the woman. It seemed like she wasn't the only one who didn't like how the Team Rocket members spoke about Pokemon.

"Isn't that cute?" Jessie sneered.

"The boy's bugged." James commented.

"Meowth, then let's squash 'em!"

"Koffing, attack!"

"Ekens, go!" the two of them commanded. The Koffing flew by, sending out another Smokescreen. Calyne coughed and Ash sent her a worried glance. Kouken growled at the Ekans – he was smart enough to not use any of his fire techniques against the Koffing as it would result in an explosion. Ash and the others dodged out of the way from the Ekans and the Koffing, running away from Team Rocket as well.

"Kouken, use Tackle!" Calyne shouted as the Ekans came too close for comfort. Kouken nodded his head and tackled the snake Pokémon away. He jumped back out of the way before the snake could bite him, running away alongside his mistress. The four of them, plus Pikachu and Kouken, ended up in a room filled with Pokeballs.

Koffing and Ekans passed by the door right after it closed, heading towards the common area. Suddenly, the lights went out.

"Hey, the lights!" the orange haired girl exclaimed.

"They must have cut the power." Nurse Joy commented from her place by the door. "But we've got our own Pika Power Source!" she said, motioning towards a small rotating table that several small Pikachu were running on. Their electricity allowed the generator to start running again as they shouted "Pika Pika Chu Chu!" over and over again.

"Oh, look at all the Pikachu!" the orange haired teenager squealed as she held her hands against the protective glass.

Suddenly, the computer in the corner of the room activated. Calyne went over to it, having experienced something similar for one of the other Pokemon Centers she apprenticed at.

"A crisis situation has occurred." The computer chirped, "Activating Pokeball Transport Sequence." Calyne looked to Nurse Joy who nodded.

"We have to save those Pokeballs." And Calyne typed something into the computer. Almost immediately robotic hands came down from the ceiling and began transporting the Pokeballs to some sort of machine.

"This is the Viridian City Pokémon Center. We have an emergency situation. Transporting Pokeballs!" the Nurse Joy exclaimed.

"This is the Pewter City Pokémon Center. Alert activated. Ready to receive Pokeballs." A voice over the computer confirmed. The Pokeballs continued to be transported between Pokémon Centers, but in the middle of the procedure, the Koffing broke through the doors. The smoke he emitted followed behind him.

"Oh no! Get the Pokeballs, Ash!" Calyne said, wincing as her chest started to ache. It was times like these that she cursed her condition, but at least nobody could catch it from her. Ash and the orange haired girl stared down at the balls, but only Ash made a move to pick them up.

"This is war! Don't just hold them, throw them!" the orange haired girl exclaimed, ready for a Pokémon battle. Calyne glared at her, but Ash followed her advice.

"Oh, right." He said, "Pokeball, go!" he exclaimed and threw the Pokeball. Out popped a small Pidgey. Ekans hissed at the small Pokemon and it screamed, flying away.

"That thing can't beat us." Jessie sneered, staring down at the teenagers with a haughty look.

"No? Well, try this one." Ash said, "Pokeball, here we go!" and he chucked the Pokeball forward. Unfortunately, it was empty.

"Kouken, go! Use bite!" Calyne commanded and the Growlithe leapt into action. He bit the leg of James, who then tried to get him to let go by kicking his leg out and screaming like a girl.

Ash let out a third Pokeball when the Nurse Joy told him some of the Pokeballs were empty. This one was filled with a regular green Ratata.

"Hm, pipsqueak." James said as he managed to dislodge the Growlithe from his pant leg. Kouken had this time tried to chase the Meowth.

"Ekansss." The Ekans hissed, scaring the small rat Pokémon. The orange haired girl sighed and held up a Pokeball.

"I guess I'll have to take this into my own hands. You guys grab Pikachu and get outta here."

"Excuse me? I'm helping with Kouken, if you hadn't noticed." Calyne said, insulted. The orange haired girl didn't pay her any mind.

"I'll take care of these three clowns." She said with a smirk.

"That's pretty big talk coming from such a little lady." Jessie sad after Calyne called back her Growlithe. He had, after all, been in need of serious rest just hours before. She decided to let the orange haired teenager put her money where her mouth was.

"At least you're right about the pretty part." The orange haired teenager said as Calyne sighed. Really, the other girl was pretty conceited. "Thanks for the compliment."

"The girl thinks she's pretty." James said, "I'd say the other one is prettier." And just for that comment, the orange haired girl grew angry.

"Oh, I'll show you!" the orange haired teenager growled, sending out the Pokeball. This one had a Goldeen in it. Calyne couldn't help but to burst out in laughter. The fish Pokemon could only flop around!

"Goldeen, return!" the embarrassed teenager said.

"That's her best shot?" Jessie questioned.

"She's all washed up." James replied.

"You know as well as I know that water Pokémon can't battle on land. I was just warming up." the orange haired girl said, trying to save herself from further embarrassment "I was just warming up."

"Warming up?" Ash questioned from behind her.

"Just get Pikachu outta here!" the teenager replied. "You go, too!" she whispered to Calyne. Calyne was about to respond, but she thought better of it. If she went with Ash, she would be able to protect him better.

"Right." Both of them said. Kouken send out a small steam of fire towards Jessie and James, making them jump back, and making a path for Ash to run down. She and her Growlithe ran behind him, the Ekans and Koffing ran behind _them_. Suddenly, Ash ran into the burnt tire of the orange haired teenager's bike and came to a crashing halt. The crash woke up Pikachu and he looked around before dozens of other Pikachu came jumping from behind the counter.

All of them landed on top of Ash's Pikachu, gathering their electric energy, and shocking Jessie, James, and their two Pokemon. Ash's Pikachu climbed on top of the others when they were done shocking the Team Rocket members.

"Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed and Calyne cheered. A big grin was spread across both of their faces.

"Do I have to do everything? That mouse is cat food. Meowth." The small Meowth exclaimed, "Just wait. Pikachu, you're mine."

The Pikachu began to talk to Ash, but he was having a little bit of problems explaining it to him.

"Pika power?" the raven haired boy questioned before nodding and hopping onto the upside down bike. He started to pedal as fast as he could as Calyne and Kouken stood beside him, at the ready.

"What're you doing?" Meowth questioned.

"I'm giving Pikachu a little power burst." The boy said, grinning up at his electric friend. The bike powered the light on front of the bike and Pikachu landed on the light. This, in turn, powered his light bulb strapped to his head. Pikachu powered up and the Team Rocket members flinched in fright. The small electric mouse gave them the best shock they've ever had and, eventually, the electricity sparked the poison emitting from Koffin's pores.

This, in turn, caused a great explosion. The entire Pokémon Center exploded and a great plume of smoke soared into the sky.

"Great," Jessie said as she hung from a rope that extended from their balloon, "A cat losing to a mouse."

"That Pikachu is no ordinary Pikachu." The Meowth defended himself.

"It's certainly very rare, like that Growlithe. A perfect prize!" James interjected as he looked up to the others.

"Let's catch it!" Jessie suggested.

"Perhaps we will." Meowth agreed. A hole burst in the side of their balloon and the three of them went blasting off.

The morning light shined on the ruins of the Pokémon Center.

"Your Viridian City Pokemon were transported here safely." The Nurse Joy on the computer said.

"Thanks, sis." The Nurse Joy said, "Ash, Misty, and Calyne are heading your way. To Pewter City…if they can get safely through the Viridian Forest."

"Don't worry. From what I've seen, those kids can take pretty good care of themselves." Officer Jenny said with a smile.

"Well, I hope you're right." Nurse Joy said, turning back to give Officer Jenny a look.

Deep in Viridian Forest, Ash, Misty, and Calyne were heading down the worn path. Suddenly, a girlish scream echoed through the forest and Misty grabbed onto Ash's backpack. Calyne sent her a glare and giggled at the little Pokemon. Little did they know they were being watched by a mysterous person that they met once before. They didn't even know her name, but she found them curious. Ashlynn knew that they were special.

"What's the matter?" the raven haired boy questioned.

"Aw, it's just a little Caterpie." Calyne giggled as she bent down to see it from a better view.

"Even if it is a Pokémon, it's a bug and they're disgusting!" Misty shrieked.

"Shush, you're going to scare it away." Calyne scolded.

"This'll be a piece of cake." Ash said in a confident manner.

"Don't forget to do the hat thing!" Calyne reminded him. He twisted his hat around and threw the Pokeball at the Caterpie.

"Pokeball, go!"


	8. Author's Note

I apologize to all of my readers and fans, but this is what I feel like I have to do. Either I'm going to let someone take over my stories, or I'm going to delete all of them with the intention on reposting some heavily edited (some not heavily edited) stories. I'm going to repost one at a time and I've decided on posting my Naruto story first. I will put up a new poll asking people to vote on the one they want me to work on after I finish the Naruto story.

The reason why I haven't posted in the last year or so is difficult to explain, but a rough summary would be that I was Saved by the Lord and I found a wonderful relationship with the man of my dreams. I've been working on some original stuff and I hope to have some stuff published in the future.

Thank you for being so understanding.


End file.
